Kiaphet Amman'sor
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} 'Kiaphet Amman'sor ' is the assistant chief flight control officer onboard the Federation starship ''Prometheus''. ( ) Family *Kiaphet Amman’sor (great-great-great-grandmother) *Kiaphet Amman’sor II (Mother) Biography Kiaphet Amman'sor is a member of the non-humanoid aquatic Xindi species. Kiaphet was the first Xindi in Starfleet. As a member of an aquatic species Kiaphet has to wear a specialized hydration suit when not in water. Kiaphet’s hydration is a humanoid exo-suit/hydration suit of her own design equipped with a built in communications system with universal translator, built in phaser armor, tricorder, and magnetic pads to attach various non-intergrated equipment such as phasers, and a display pad to which Starfleet standard issue rank insignia can be attached. Kiaphet controls her exo-suit mentally via the suit’s built in neural scanners Kiaphet was born on Earth in a Xindi-Aquatic colony/settlement located two kilometres off the coast of Florida to Kiaphet Amman’sor II, in 2350. Kiaphet graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2370, in the top fifteen percent of her class, where she had triple majored in Engineering, Advanced Navigational Studies, and Command. While in her first year at Starfleet academy Kiaphet designed her exo-suit and had it constructed so as to replace the one which had been issued to her and was, in her opinion, woefully inadequate and primative. Following her graduation Kiaphet was assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers detachment at the Beta Antares Shipyards as a navigation systems specialist where she help designed the class of navigational sensors that the ''Prometheus'' was outfitted with prior to it hijacking in 2374, for which she was awarded the Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence. In 2374, Following the Prometheus hijacking Kiaphet was transferred, along with the Prometheus to Spacedock in Sector 001 and promoted to Lieutenant (junior grade). By the time of the Prometheus re-launch under Logan MacLeod’s command in 2378 Kiaphet had transferred to the command division and was assigned to the ''Prometheus'' as the assistant chief flight control officer. Service Jacket :Service Jacket is for illustration purposes only Kaiphet Amman'sor does not wear a uniform and displays the rank pips on a division colored board on her exo-suit. * First year cadet, 2366 - 2367 * Second year cadet, 2367 - 2368 * Third year cadet, Field Training, USS Zuchov, 2368 - 2369 * Fourth year cadet, 2369 - 2370 * Ensign, Navigational systems specialist, Starfleet Corp of Engineers, Beta Antares Fleet Yards 2370 - 2373 * Ensign, Navigational systems specialist,Starfleet Corp of Engineers - Beta Antares Fleet Yards 2373 - 2374 * Lieutenant (junior grade), Spacedock - Sol System 2374 - 2378 * Lieutenant (junior grade), Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer, [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]] 2378 * Lieutenant (junior grade), Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer, [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]] 2379 Awards/Citations and Commendations * - Starfleet Academy Top Fifteen Percent of Class Medal, 2370 * - Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence, 2374. Background information Images of actors (or in this case a character) are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Kiaphet is "played" by the CG Xindi-Aquatic, Kiaphet Amman'sor, from the episode . Category:Starfleet lieutenants (junior grade) Category:Star Trek: Prometheus Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (Prometheus) personnel Category:Xindi